1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a satellite signal receiver.
2. Related Art
Portable apparatuses having positioning receivers such as GPS (Global Positioning System) receivers have been widely used. Specifications desired for portable apparatuses include driving for longer hours and downsizing. However, power consumption and battery weight/volume have a trade-off relationship. Accordingly, a power consumption that is as low as possible is desired for various electronic circuits in such portable apparatuses. The same applies to positioning receivers and, for example, a technology of intermittently performing circuit operations to suppress power consumption is disclosed in JP-A-2009-276198.
However, there are no limits to the demand for power consumption reduction. Accordingly, receivers capable of positioning with higher accuracy and lower power consumption than conventional receivers are desired.